Song Shot: Up in Lights
by DragonQueen103
Summary: Grojbands first live concert, how did it go? Read and find out!


**Hello internet! This one came to me while I was listing to the song (It's Time- Imagine Dragons) and I though, hey, I should write a Song shot for this! It is one of my favorite songs after all! Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Corey's POV<p>

Here we go. First concert, in New York, in front of thousands of fans. I mean, when we finally got a record deal I was over the moon, but I never expected things to get this big this fast! So, the record company told us that they'd set up a tour around America, for us! For Grojband!

We were already touring the country, who knew how long it would be before we took on the world! I glanced behind me at the others, Kin was pacing nervously, Kon was stress eating and Laney was sitting at the mirror doing her make up. Thank Rocklympus that I finally learnt how to write lyrics before the sudden fame, we would have been screwed if I hadn't.

A shot, tubby man with a clipboard and a shirt saying 'crew' appeared in the doorway, "You're on in five,"

I nodded, "Thanks," he left and I turned to the others, "Well, here we are guys! First live concert!"

"Yeah, we actually made it!" Kin laughed nervously.

I smiled, "Yep, in five minutes, Grojband is going to be famous!"

"I can't wait, but I'm still shaking!" Laney giggled.

Kon nodded, his mouth to full to speak.

"Well, we'd better get to the stage then," Kin stood and snatched the chips away from Kon.

We all walked out the door to the stage, our instruments were all set up and waiting, our trademark skull was on the wall behind us. I straightened my beanie and took a deep breath, then I remembered something.

"Hey! Don't I get a good luck kiss?" I asked Laney with a grin.

She smiled, "Of course you do!" she leant over and kissed me on the cheek.

I sighed happily, ever since I finally found the guts to ask her out about three years ago, the band had done nothing but get better, more popular. That's my Lanes, my best friend, the love of my life, and my good luck charm.

Kin and Kon snickered and I shot them a look before slipping my guitar over my head and stepping up to the mic.

The announcer guy started talking and I gave my bandmates a final glance, everyone was overjoyed, bursting with excitement and completely petrified all at once. Sure, we've played gigs hundreds of times, but this was real, this was fame. Once that curtain opened, nothing would ever be the same again.

"So please give a big hand to the newest band on the block, Grojband!"

I put on my biggest smile and the curtain opened, I was hit in the face by camera flashes and screaming fans.

"Hello New York!" I yelled into the mic with surprising confidence, "Are you ready to rock?!"

The crowd screamed in reply and I looked at Kon. He smiled and tapped his drumsticks together, "One, two, three four!"

_Corey: So this is what you meant  
>When you said that you were spent<br>And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
>Right to the top<br>Don't hold back  
>Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check<em>

_I don't ever wanna let you down_  
><em>I don't ever wanna leave this town<em>  
><em>'Cause after all<em>  
><em>This city never sleeps at night<em>

_All: It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am!<em>

_Corey: So this is where you fell_  
><em>And I am left to sell<em>  
><em>The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell<em>  
><em>Right to the top<em>  
><em>Don't look back<em>  
><em>Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check<em>

_I don't ever wanna let you down_  
><em>I don't ever wanna leave this town<em>  
><em>'Cause after all<em>  
><em>This city never sleeps at night<em>

_All: It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am! X2<em>

_Corey: This road never looked so lonely_  
><em>This house doesn't burn down slowly<em>  
><em>To ashes, to ashes<em>

_All: It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Now don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am!<em>

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
><em>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<em>  
><em>I'm just the same as I was<em>  
><em>Don't you understand<em>  
><em>That I'm never changing who I am!<em>

The song finished and the crowd went nuts! I felt my heart start beating faster, but not from nerves. They loved us! Every single screaming fan out there loved us! We played a few more songs before the show came to an end. I winked at the others, it was time for the sign off.

"Thank you, all you Grojfans out there!" I yelled "We'll see you next time!"

We all put up the rock sign, "Thanks for coming out everyone!" all four of us yelled as the curtain fell.

* * *

><p><strong>First Grojband concert! YAY! Remember to let me know which of your favorite songs you want me to do a song shot of next, and don't forget to check out my newest story 'The Wolf Within'. See ya'll next time!<strong>

**DQ out!**


End file.
